Coming Back
by Chibi-akuma-no-kage
Summary: Orochimaru betrayed the village and left. How does Jiraiya feel about it? light JirOro and spoliers for chapter 237. R


A/N: This is a story about what I thought Jiraiya felt when Orochimaru betrayed Kohona. It will be sappy cause that's all I can seem to write. It does have spoilers from chapter 237 of the manga. It will have light shounen ai of Jir/Oro so don't like don't read

-------------

He would be back. For that Jiraiya was sure. They were best friends. Sure they fought a lot and seemed to never get along, but they did. They had this sort of understanding that neither of them understood. Jiraiya had loved him. He was like a brother to him. No, more that a brother. He hadn't known how much he had loved Orochimaru until that moment. And he had left him. Jiraiya had tried his best to stop him from going but it hadn't worked.

_Because you aren't aware of what I was doing._

_Think again of what you are doing Orochimaru._

_You're nothing but a fool!_

Why? Why had he left him all alone? Didn't he care? Didn't he feel the same way Jiraiya did? Obviously not.

-------------------------------

Sarutobi-sensei was talking. What did he care? All he wanted in life had left him. He wanted to leave this stupid meeting but Tsunade was griping his arm so tightly that he couldn't. He shut his eyes.

The old man had just officially stated Orochimaru as a Kohona enemy. More time passed before people started to get up and leave. He was first out not wanting to see them looking at him like _that_. Pity. Feh. He didn't want it or need it. This was that bastards fault for leaving. How dare he. How could he?

_He would come back._

Get over it! Get over him. Jiraiya yelled at him self. Feh. Who needs him? Oh yeah he did. He slowly made his way back to his home as it began to rain. Good. Exactly how I feel. When he got home he headed straight for his bed and flopped down on it.

_CRACK!_

Jiraiya jumped a little. He had always hated thunderstorms. Always. Even now more than ever…

_Jiraiya hid under his covers. This was his first time he had being away from the village and it was a thunder storm. Just his luck. Shinobi or not he was still afraid of the thunder. They were on a mission to the village of the sand. It had begun to rain so they had stopped at an inn. It was such a run down inn that they had all gotten their own room for a cheap price._

_CRACK!!_

_That was it he was out of there. Jiraiya slowly made his way into the hall way. With another crack of thunder, Jiraiya grabbed for the first door and quietly shut the door. He looked over at the sleeping occupant of the room. Orochimaru. He walked over to the bed._

"_What do you want?" Orochimaru's voices was thick with sleep but still had his normal roughness to it._

"_Ummm…I…You see…"Jiraiya couldn't seem to talk anymore. Another crack from the sky sent him into Orochimaru's bed._

"_Don't be such a scaredy-cat and go to bed." Even as Orochimaru said this, he moved over and pulled the covers over Jiraiya. _

"_Thanks" Jiraiya muttered as he got comfy. Another flash in the sky sent Jiraiya as close as he could get to Orochimaru. He just sighed and put his arm around Jiraiya, pulling him closer._

"_Better fool?"_

"_Yeah" He pillowed his head on Orochimaru and closed his eye's. As he was falling asleep Jiraiya could have sworn he felt two warm lips brush across his own._

Jiraiya moaned and turned over to his side. H wanted Orochimaru. He wanted him to be here with him. Damn, was he ever going to get over him? The creek of floor boards woke Jiraiya up from his thoughts and he sat up to look for an intruder while grabbing a kunai. A strong hand stopped him and he was met with cold, snake like eyes.

"Oro…Orochimaru? What are you doing here?" His eyes were wide with surprise, a little happiness but no fear. What was there to fear? Orochimaru was his beat friend.

"Oh and you complaining? You look happy to see me, even though I'm your enemy, ne?"

"You are not my enemy! I don not care what they say! You are my friend!" He screamed at him. "My best friend." Almost too quiet to hear.

"And when did you come up with that stupid accusation?"

"You may not want to admit it but you know it's true." Orochimaru sat on the bed and they sat in silence for a long time.

"Why did you come back? I thought I was nothing but a fool?" He asked in a quiet voice, not sure he wanted an answer.

"I don't know." Orochimaru admitted weakly.

"Oh…Why'd you do it? Why did you leave me? Did I do something wrong? Do you hate me? Why? I loved you. I love yo…" Jiraiya's pleas were cut off when Orochimaru pulled him against his chest and putting his lips against his. Jiraiya deepened the kiss.

They pulled away a few minutes later, breathless. Orochimaru got up and smiled a rare smile.

"No don't go. You can't go. Not after that." Jiraiya plead as he grabbed at Orochimaru's hand.

"I can't do this. We can't do this. It's wrong."

"You only think it's wrong because you want it to. I love you and I think you love me and that scares you. Doesn't it?"

"I must go now. Next time we meet it will be on the battle field. Don't hold back on me cause I won't on you."

"I won't let you leave! I will follow you! If you don't think I will but I will! Please don't leave me alone again. I love you. And if you can't stay then let me come with you. I want to be with you and I know you want the same thing. Please!" Tears started to roll down Jiraiya's face.

"I can't do that. You belong here. I never really did. We are now enemies understand? Don't love me please. Hate me ok?"

"I'll never hate you. I'll bring you back understand." He tried to put on a confident smile.

"No you wont"

Orochimaru went up beside him and placed his lips against Jiraiya's for the last time. He smiled and brought his hand up to the back of Jiraiya's neck. "I do love you…and I'm sorry but this must be goodbye." With a quick chop to the back of Jiraiya's neck he fell forward against Orochimaru. He laid Jiraiya on his bed and stole one more kiss. He left with out looking back.

---------------------

YAY I'm done. Crap wasn't it? I got the idea after reading the manga and have never saw a story like it before so I thought it would be ok to write. I know its Sappy but I've been told that's all I can write. Please review me so I can see how crappy it was.

Until next time.


End file.
